Pine Needles
by GravityFucks
Summary: Sure whatever
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, and Dipper and Mabel were wide awake. "Dipper, I can't get to sleep." Mabel said.

"Neither can I" Dipper agreed. Dipper got an idea. "Hey! I've seen Grunkle Stan do this thing where he does this..." He began thrusting his pelvis to and fro. "...to a women and they both fall fast asleep eventually!"

"Hm..." Mabel thought about it. "I don't know..."

"Do you want to fall asleep?" Dipper asked.

Mabel agreed. "Ok, let's do it!"

"But we're gonna have to get naked." Dipper admitted.

"Ok, sure!" Mabel said, in her normal, cheery way. She took off her panties and nightgown to reveal her fresh, clean, virgin vagina.

Dipper was obviously turned on by this, because he got an erection. He took his shorts and underwear off, with his large dick exposed.

"So how do we do this?" Mabel asked.

Dipper guided the 2 of them so Dipper is on top. "Ok, now do that thrusty thing you were doing earlier." Mabel said, excited. Dipper thrusted his pelvis. His dick fit perfectly into Mabel's nice, tight vagina. This felt... right... He kept on slamming his boner into Mabel's hole. The 2 finally felt true joy in their life. Dipper kept on having sex but eventually, he had to take a piss. Dipper thought about this, but then decided to continue what he was doing and hold it. Eventually Dipper just couldn't hold it and took a leak right inside Mabel. The yellow, sticky substance slid down Mabel's vagina hole with ease, and she enjoyed this as much as Dipper. "Oh, Dipper I don't know what you're doing but it feels SO GOOD!"

A groan-filled half-hour later Dipper's cock couldn't handle it... he exploded with cum all over inside Mabel. He let out his loudest porn-star moan, it woke up half the state. All of it kinda stuck there, but slowly slid down at the same time... Mabel was starting to make puddles in her bed. Dipper realesed the bond and declared this isn't working, but Mabel had another plan. She told Dipper to lie down, and once he did, Mabel put her drooling mouth on Dipper's stone-hard dick, which made it even harder, if possible. She kept performing felatio when Dipper's dick turned into a time bomb exploding with cum, with Mabel diffusing it. After "cutting the wrong wire" Dipper's cock exploded with semen all over Mabel mouth. Mabel thought this tasted AWESOME and swallowed it, which made Mabel hungry for more.

Right when they about to continue, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Dipper and Mabel were frozen. They heard the door open. The twins shielded their eyes by the bright light. They finally adjusted their eyes to see the figure. "Do you know what time it is!?" The figure yelled in an all-too familiar voice.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said, embarassed.

"What were you doing!?" Stan yelled. He saw the two naked on Mabel's bed. "Were you guys... having sex!?"

"Sex?" Mabel questioned. "Is that what it's called, Dipper?"

Dipper looked a bit confused. "I think so..." He admitted. "I didn't know exactly what it was called so I didn't say the name."

Grunkle Stan groaned. "Ok, if you two are gonna have sex..." He lifted down his boxers to reveal his big, old, saggy, wrinkly cock. "Then I join with you!"

The thought of getting on it with Grunkle Stan was horrifying to both Dipper and Mabel. Dipper didn't want to be gay and Mabel thought Stan was too big for Mabel's tiny twat. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The two screamed as they jumped out the window, dying on impact. "They could've just said no, for gods sake." Grunkle Stan said, then he left the room with a grunt.


	2. End

Ever since the twins died Soos and Wendy quit because they enjoyed them (And because Stan is a major asshole.), Stan grew depressed because he was losing money and company, which resorted him to have to go to jail to be around people, but eventually died because he became one of the top 100 criminals. Mr. and Mrs. Pines grew worried of their children but moved on when they had another set of twins, still dwelling on Dipper and Mabel from time to time. It was later discovered Soos died of overeating and Wendy got a job at the diner and is currently living a nice life.


End file.
